


Don't Want to Stop

by commandershakarian



Series: Star Wars: The Old Republic [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Crossover, F/F, OC otp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 12:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: After the defeat of the Emperor, the Jedi Consular realizes her time with the woman she loves is coming to an end. (OC ship: Jedi Consular/Jedi Knight)





	

Nothing could stop the painful beating of her heart. Not the broken arm she cradled close to her body, not Doc’s constant prodding of her injuries, nor the fear that the Jedi Council would learn of her breaking the Jedi Code.

No, the real pain was the reality that Caline would have to leave. She was the Hero of Tython, the Jedi Commander. Caline Satki was important to the order. Nothing, not even a few kisses, should ever hold a woman like Caline back from her destiny.

“Stop that.”

The voice snapped her out of her melancholy thoughts and she raised her head, letting her eyes meet the eerily similar ones of the medic. Archiban Kimble’s expression was one that the Jedi had never seen before. Grumpy. Serious. Almost furious. She might have laughed if she wasn’t so worried about the future.

“Doc-”

Crossing his arms over his chest, he shook his head, refusing to listen to anything she had to say. Same stubborn Doc. “No, you listen to me. Caline is special, ok? I knew that from the first day I met her. She’s strong and fearless and brave.”

Veskasa frowned at his speech, not understanding. “Are you going somewhere with this?”

Doc sighed, running a hand through his ebony hair. When his hand pulled away, a few strands were standing up in weird directions. “This isn’t my business, but I can’t help it. That woman is crazy about you. Don’t worry so much.”

Veskasa wished she could believe Doc, but the more she thought about it, the more the Consular knew that Satele Shan would need Caline’s help for whatever was coming. The med bay grew quiet as she sat there on the cold metal table, waiting for Doc to finish his exam.

When he didn’t return to her side, the Togruta glanced over her shoulder, surprised to find that he’d slipped out when she wasn’t looking. Instead, Caline Satki was watching her from the doorway.

Veskasa felt her heart drop into her stomach. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough.” The Mirialan entered the room, her footsteps soft against the floor. The sound of her Jedi robes were soothing and Veskasa managed a small smile for the woman in front of her. Caline took the Togruta’s free hand, squeezing it softly. “What are you worried about?”

Veskasa closed her eyes and turned away, hating how insecure she felt. “It’s nothing.”

Caline’s fingers brushed along her cheeks. “I know you, Ves. What aren’t you telling me?”

A sigh escaped her mouth. “I know I have to, but… I don’t want to stop loving you, Caline.”

Silence met her statement. When Caline responded, her voice was soft and full of an emotion that Veskasa felt down to her core. “Then _don’t_.”

Could it be that simple? She opened her eyes to find Caline’s face hovering a few inches from hers. The Mirialan’s eyes reminded her of the ocean, clear and blue. Veskasa leaned forward, closing the space between them to press her lips to Caline’s. It was… it was so simple and so perfect. Everything she wanted was within her reach in this moment and she would never let go.


End file.
